rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nephran
Nephran (pronounced Nef-Ran), originally named Nurumir, is a Highborne wizard, who lives in Ashenvale, in a tower that he has inherited. Personality Nephran once had a grand personality that pretty much anyone would've found delightful. Before the Great Sundering, he told jokes, made appearances at parties, and had many friends. But his use of the Well of Eternity made Nephran, a greedy, arrogant, and jealous person. Nephran now has no love other then himself and has hatred towards. Appearence Nephran appears as an old, wise Highborne. His entire body is filled with scars of his past, because of the huge amount of raw arcane he had drained from the Well of Eternity itself. He is very tall, standing at around 7'6' (229 cm), with bone white hair that extends well past his shoulders. He wears multicolored clothing that change all sorts of canvases. He bears a long, towering blue staff. Nephran's eyes are deep golden color, which glow in pure arcane. Gear and Abilities Blue Spike: Nephran's staff have been used by Nephran since he became a magi before the War of the Ancients. The staff of course, is magical, and provides for most of Nephran's powers in battle. The staff cannot be destroyed by conventional methods, it can only be destroyed with enough arcane to overpower it, or to drain its raw arcane. The staff is dangerous and it is to be kept under watch. Magic: Nephran has rich knowledge of magic and most of the "Schools of Arcane". He can manipulate most spells to do his bidding. Nephran is capable of casting the lowest magic tricks to the highest magical attacks. He knows the difference between the usage of staff magic and hand produced magics. He won't have any mercy in using magic of any sort, to destroy his enemy. History Road to Enlightenment Nephran was born in a night elven family, although he had certain features that made him look different from the rest: he had golden eyes. At an early age, the Empress took him away from his home; not directly, of couse. He lived from that moment on, in a school for the new, rising Highborne caste. He was trained to use magic itself and learn to manipulate it to its rawest state. At his earliest age, around 112 years of age, he was arranged to marry by the Headmaster, and soon after, he found himself in love with his new wife. He and his wife were deeply in love. They found themselves in the same shoes of each other: they loved to study. Nephran lived many years with his wife, both mastering their arcane abilities and enjoying their opportunities as Highborne. The War Nephran found himself in a new opportunity to go to Suramar, to work for the Empress herself. He accepted this opportunity and traveled to the great capital. He started working at the Royal Library, moving books and making sure they were ordered. He soon moved in the ranks of the Highborne caste, and found himself a good reputation. He attended parties and made the city his permanent residence, moving his wife with him. He was invited to work at the Eternal Palace, to be a wizard of the Empress, because of Nephran's outstanding abilities and knowledge. Years passed, and Nephran lived a great life, full of everything he could ever wish. But one day, the Great Shadow appeared, they made a pact with Azshara, and the preparation for the summoning of Sargeras was about to commence. Nephran had seen the amount of demons summoned, and he himself had tasted their fel magics as well. The palace was filled with rumors of the night elven rebellion, of the lower caste. Nephran had prepared a plan to move out of the city if everything went wrong. The War began, and Nephran and his wife escaped Suramar. A few days later, the Well of Eternity exploded, and Kalimdor broke apart. Now Nephran saw himself in a new landmass, alone with his beloved wife. Northrend Nephran was living in a now colder, freezing landmass. He traveled with his wife from cave to cave, attempting to survive and find a good place to stay. Nephran found that he had a deep hunger, a hunger to obtain arcane, to siphon at least some to himself. This have been going on since he saw the Well being destroyed. He could not hold it, and he one day went into a frenzy, he went to his wife, and drained all of her arcane energies, killing her. She died pregnant, but Nephran did not care; he had what he wanted, power. Many years passed, wherein Nephran lived alone in the mountains of the Dragonblight. He was unfamiliar with the time and wasn't aware of anything that was happening. He only lived to find food and something to drain its arcane from. One night, he felt a huge presence of energy about in the Dragonblight, something or someone had awakened, Nephran saw the opportunity to travel to its location and find this source of power. As Nephran traveled towards this unknown power, he found himself under a huge, levitating city, with a massive amount of energies about. Nephran got into the city, and was soon confused as a Kaldorei. An old wizard knew the difference and talked to Nephran, though he knew no Common at all. The wizard brought him to his home, and taught Nephran Common and of the history of Azeroth. Nephran and the wizard found themselves a great friendship with the other, and admired one another. But, it was time for Nephran to depart, he saw a promotion for an expedition, and soon ventured to find it. Spellbinder Expedition Nephran found himself in a camp, located in the Storm Peaks. Nephran talked to the Overseer of the expedition, Deylen Armall, and Nephran joined. It was truly Nephran's intention to get acceptance to join the elite Kirin Tor, and get energies for himself at the same time. Nephran found good people: Frill, Grelda, Kalsindor, Shorun, etc. Nephran mastered the rest of the unknown magics to him. He learned more of the TItans and shared a huge amount of knowledge with Kalsindor, whom he found as clever and smart as a Highborne. In the Storm Peaks, Nephran fought against many enemies and found a certain love for war magic, and started to master it. The expedition was sent to Ferelas, to the school, were Nephran used to study when he was little, the Dire Maul. Nephran found a bitter taste in his mouth in how he was unwelcome by the others. Nephran could not handle it and soon abandoned the expedition. Life Afterwards Nephran moved to Goldshire, where he taught noble children history and grammar. Nephran made a good amount of money for living. One night, Nephran had a dream, he was being judged by everyone because of his past. Nephran woke up, his head secreting a white substance. Nephran hid it, as he had extreme fever and bad cough. He met Grelda Magmahammer and Galia again, who made Nephran see a doctor in Dalaran. Nephran had the Dusk Fever, and while he was cured soon after, he saw this as something to ponder upon, so he underwent a pilgrimage to Darnassus, with Grelda and Galia, to find himself a pardon and redemption with the night elves. Since then, Nephran had started acting as a more "noble", understandable person, who looks forward to help. Evil Wizard? Nephran inherited a tower in Ashenvale, from his old, wizard friend. Nephran received permission from Darnassus to settle there, and so he moved. Nephran dedicated his time to find Highborne artifacts and secure them in his tower. He found a strange item, located in a ruin in Azshara. A sort of magical orb, old and worthless. Nephran was curious about it and found his curiosity exploding, trying to find what was this orb all about. Eventually, Nephran activated the orb. It was a Highborne Seeing Stone, a magical orb, filled with a huge amount of raw arcane, and with the ability to see distant lands. Nephran began to siphon energies from it for his own good, and began doing experiments, trying to form creatures and monsters. He began to study this new item as his new toy. His own thinking let him to find a realization, he traveled to Dalaran, were he gave away his own stone for his own good and others. He did not want to become a monster, he is really changed. Books by Nephran Highborne Arcane I: Insights on the Highborne relationship with magics and their knowledge. Explanation on research done and description on magical objects. It is the most popular among Dalaran wizards. Highborne Arcane II: Sequel, insights on battle and magics, how to develop resistance, and its effects on objects and body. Highborne Culture: A deep insight on the Highborne caste, weddings, traditions, parties, ranks and much more explained. Tales of Survival: Nephran's recent autobiography of his life in exile. Reliquirum: Most recent book about Highborne relics, provides explanations of each type of them and translations for High Darnassian dialect. Theme Song Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Category:Mage Category:Alliance Category:Back story